Degrassi, Rewrited
by RewritingDegrassi
Summary: Series starting Season 13 Episode 8 "Young Forever" every wednesday before a new episode, i'll upload my rewrited storry of previous episode we saw. Contains SMUT, But no SMUT in first episode


**Authors note: this will be my first story, i will start with the recent episode 8 in season 13 and i will rewrite the story's to how I feel they are the best and not how Degrassi wrote it. (Note: i mostly will follow the big lines in the episodes, and might add some content like SMUT, but mostly not, If i really dissagree with the writing of the degrassi writers, i will change it into how i feel the characters.) There will be some scenes that u won't see in the series. There will be SMUT so I would say it's an M – Rated story, please beware of this. Also beware of the fact my main language is Dutch. This episode, episode 8 season 13: i will follow all the major lines of degrassi, and only will write ONE extra follow story, that didn't show in the real episode. If you like, please review what u think of it and u can ask some questions as well ( personal and about the storry.) If u don't like the storry, please review aswell, so i can learn of my mistakes.**

The bell of the church was ringing in the ears of the people gatherd to mourn, Adam Torres had past away because of texting while driving. Drew stood silently infront of the church and was getting condolations from loved ones of Adam and himself one by one.

Eli, Dallas, Bianca and Becky stood in a group silently. Eli decided to break the silence, and trying to not really cheer them up but to start a conversation in good hopes. "So many people came." he said trying to sound surprised, but allready knowing the fact that Adam was quite populair because he was one of the nicest boys in whole Degrassi, he wasn't really surprised that so many people came. Mike immediatly responded saying that everybody loved Adam. Bianca breaks the mood and says: "This is just a bunch of bullcrap." Eli getting upset again try's to keep the mood in it and goes in on Bianca's comment. "Bianca!" sounding angry at her, but knowing how much her brother in law meant for her, he just let it go as a normal reaction. everybody of the group now facing Bianca and Bianca goes in it more deeply: "Why couldn't they save him?" she sounded frustrated at the world. "He was right there in the hospital why did he have to die?" Becky started to feel upset and says: "Jesus wanted Adam closer to him." Bianca doesn't understand how she could say that, while her boyfriend died. "That's the most stupidist thing i have ever heard." she said in response to Becky and walks away to Drew. "Why do i always say the wrong things?" she asks at Dallas. "It's wat u believe isn't it?" Dallas asks to Becky awaiting a response from Becky. Sounding misunderstood and guilty Becky pleads to Dallas she should apologise, and tell them it was unfair that he died so young. Dallas doesn't think this is a good idea and trys to convince Becky to just let it be for a while since it's a verry sensitive subject. She walks towards Drew and Bianca and quickly get those two's attention. "I'm sorry about before." Bianca looking rather mad at Drew and Questioning what Becky will say. "I was just looking for an awnser, anny anwser, but there isn't one." Drew is mad at her because he is in denial and blaming the whole world right now for what happend, mad at Becky, mad at Adam, but mostly mad at himself but he try's not to blame himself, and is surpressing his anger and blame for himself by getting madder at Becky. Everyone is looking at Becky and she feels she has been treated diffrently than annyone else. "He died because of you." Drew said calmly. A silence came wich got interrupted by Becky: "Me?" She looks with a questioning face to Drew, Dallas and Bianca. "I wasn't even there.." she said getting interrupted by drew who immediatly responds to Becky saying: "You were the reason he was in the van, to call u and beg for your'e forgivness." Becky in denial of the news, understands Drew's look on the accident now, but she just can't believe Adam tried that after their fight. and starts blaming herself. "No... No" Becky starts crying. Bianca didn't want verbal fights starting at this funeral so she turned her head to Drew and said: "We should go, Your'e family is waiting." Drew leaves along side Bianca while keeping eye - contact with Becky, his eyes were full of dissgust and anger towards her. Dallas try's to comfort a hurt Becky by saying Drew doesnt know what he is saying, and offers her a ride home, wich she takes.

Jenna walking next to her boyfriend, Connor and her friend Alli decides she hates funerals. "Who doesn't?" Alli responds. Connor takes the question as a serious question and awnsers her: "Undertakers, caterers, Priests, basicley everybody in the funeral businiss." Alli doesn't want Connor to keep talking about it. "Should we go to the reception?" Alli asks, awaiting response from Jenna, but Jenna remains quiet altough Connor immediatly says: "Won't it be weird, we bearly knew Adam." Alli disagreed she knew Adam well, but she decided to let it pass when they found Becky alone crying on a bench. Jenna being a good friend of Becky goes over to her and asks what is wrong with her, and ask her why she isn't at the reception, "no one wants me there." responding while wiping the tears of her face. "You were Adam's girlfriend." Jenna say's not knowing they had an arguement. "No... we had a fight. And i said i needed space..." Jenna not knowing this still tried to cheer her up. "That doesn't matter now." Jenna responds. "It does to Drew, and his family!" Becky responds almost before Jenna could finnish her sentence. Jenna say's to Becky that she's Christian so whenever Becky wants, she can talk to Adam. Becky first not bei ng so sure she quickly agrees with Jenna and asks if annyone could build a bontfire. relieved she takes a breath.

Clare is in the hospital browsing the 'Adam Torres RIP' page, on her laptop. She doesn't know what to write on the page, and keeps erasing the text she types. She is mad that she can't go to the funeral even tho she really wanted to. Eli stands infront of the doorway looking over at her beloved cancerpatient. He starts walking towards her, he knows she is troubled with the fact she can't go to Adam's funeral. "What do u write about someone who changed your'e life?" Clare asked Eli. Eli doesn't know a good response to her question. "How was it?" Clare asks more intrigued. "Funeraly?" Eli responds to her hesitated, not knowing what else to say about a funeral. She asks if Drew cried, Eli says he was mostly silent. Clare states that Adam was the most positive person she'd ever known, And she starts laughing. "I wish that everybody remembered him like that." Eli said. "U think what i think?" Eli asked. "We are making a memorial video aren't we?" Clare asks excited. "The best one ever." Eli responds, making Clare happy in this rather unhappy scenario.

Drew is playing a game on his Xbox, sitting all the way back in the couch, almost lifeless, while everybody is upstairs in their house for Adam's memorial. Bianca and Dallas came down to see Drew, how he was holding up. Dave and Imogen came down aswell, both trying to cheer Drew up. "So this is were the party's at." Dave states sarcasticly. "Wow look at all the flowers, looks like someone robbed the flower shop." Doing the best Imogen could to cheer him up, she has to confess she isn't really good with 'this stuff', looking at Bianca. Dave trys to change subject, "So ho... how was everyone's summer,... did annything exciting happen?" Drew completely irritated by the fact everyone comes checking up upon him stands up out the couch and goes outside,... or atleast try's to make his way outside, crying along the way he gets stopped by Dallas. "Hey, Hey! If it's getting to much, we will go to a bar, get some drinks, whatever u want man." Dallas puts his hand on Drews shoulder, and trys to make him feel a little bit better. "I just want to be alone." Drew says to Dallas. "No man you got to be around people." Dallas trys to convince Drew to stay with them, but Drew slaps Dallas his hand of his shoulder and walks outside the house. Dallas dissapointed in himself, has to settle with it and understands it.

Eli and Clare are at the hospital watching their memorial movie they made with a funny scene of Adam parodying as Clare when Clare made a scene for Eli, asking Eli if those 3 months meant nothing to him at all. As they both laugh Clare's mother walks in saying she got good news... "Your'e CT Scans were clear." she says smilling. "Seriously?" Clare asks while standing up, and Eli gets excited about the news. "That means your'e cured right?" Eli asks towards a confused Clare, not knowing what to say. "Not yet i'm in remission." Clare states, "Wich means the cancer is gone for now." Her mother fills in. "They are discharging you tonight." Her mother says happily. Clare is speechless, as if she feels guilty over Adam now, that sheshould have been the one dying not Adam. "People would love to see you!" Eli says excited to Clare. "They could use some good news..." Feeling that Clare wasn't sure how to react, happy or guilty. The mother walks towards Clare and kisses her on the forhead. She leaves the room for Eli and Clare to be alone. Eli feels the tention on Clare and looks concernd at her. "It's okay to be happy." he says to his girlfriend. She hugs Eli and tears of joy start to drop off her face, whilest she smiles.

Drew sitting around staring at the piece of stone infront of him and thinking off his brother needed this alone time for a bit. He sees Bianca going trough the veranda door, walking towards him, he sits himself up straight. "Hey..." Biance trying to get Drew to talk. Drew starts crying, "Please can u talk to me? Annything u need just say the word." Bianca tells a crying husband. Drew starts nodding his face in a no - like motion and says with his most pitched voice because of the crying that he needs his brother back. "He was the best, the verry verry best." Bianca replies to his impossible question, while ducking down getting face to face with Drew. "And i killed him." Drew says in a whisperd voice. "What?!" Bianca asks with her deepest whisper possible. "It was my fault..." Drew starts to blame himself for the accident. "Not Becky's, but mine." He whispers to her. "I keep blaming everyone else but it was me, i was the last person to see him." Crying now even more. Bianca understands Drew and says to him that 'a couple of people' are planning a bondfire for Adam, it might help to go. Drew looks up towards her eyes and asks her, "Will that bring my brother back?" Not wanting to say goodbye.

Alli, Becky, Connor and Jenna made a bondfire decorating it with alot of things Adam likes, slingers, candless, and alot of chairs for the guests who want to say their goodbyes to Adam at the memorial. "It's like he's watching over us." Becky says to Alli. "And now for the finishing touch, euhm Connor can you help?" Picking up the white special share standing out between all the other chairs, setting it in the center of all the chairs, facing towards the other chairs.  
"Who's that chair for?" Alli asks allready suspecting the awnser, Jenna looks a little creeped out because she allready deffinitly knows the chair is meant for Adam. "Adam." A silence fell and everyone looked at her, not knowing what to actually say. "You think it's stupid don't you?" Questioning herself aswell. "Stupid... no, a little creepy maybe." Becky starts to rub her hair, thinking about it and asks, "What if this whole celebration was a mistake? What if no one come's?" Jenna as the friend she is comforts her, "People will come, you posted the invitation on facebook." Becky responds in missunderstanding. "Exactly, I posted the information on facebook!" Trying to make her point, that no one likes here. "Adam friends don't like me... And Drew hates me!" She says while whiping of her tears. "Drew lost his brother a couple of weeks ago... right now he hates the world." Alli says trying to make Becky feel better. "I just want tonight to be perfect." She says, knowing Adam only deserved the best memorial he could have. "For Adam." Alli confirms, and agrees with Becky. Becky nodds, confirming Alli's statement.

Clare is looking not to happy to just have heard her cancer is gone for now, and maybe forever, She is sitting on her bed looking down at the floor. Eli walks in and see's Clare still sitting on her bed, in her hospital clothes. "Wow... i thought you would be ready for the bondfire?" He asks Clare. "I've been thinking..." Eli interrupts, "Always scarry..." "I shouldn't go to the bondfire." Clare says to Eli. "Why not?" Eli doesn't understand her decision. "You have been discharged." "I know..." Clare says, "But i'm still not 100 %." She says trying to make an arguement not to go, but it won't be working on Eli. "The doctor said it was fine as long as there is no close contact." He states. "What about the hugging?" Clare says trying to make yet another arguement not to go. "U know that there will be hugging." She says smiling to Eli. "I'll take the hugs in your'e place." Eli says smiling to Clare, Eli see's that Clare isn't looking to happy tho, and see's she is even getting into down mode. "U want to honour Adam, right?" Eli asks, awaiting a postive response, it comes out immediatly. "U know i want to", Clare starts to cry. "Than whats up with this rain of excuses?" Eli asks her with a concernd look on his face. "How would i face everyone... face Drew? While i lived and he died..." She starts to cry even more, but she trys her best not to go in overflow' mode. "What kind of weirdo God-Math is that?" She continue's. Eli sighed, seeing her like this, wasn't what he had hoped for, he hurks down facing Clare. "U can't blame yourself for living." Eli says, trying to make Clare feel better about the whole situation. "It's so unfair!" Clare says, looking to Eli in a crying voice. "I agree, but Adam wanted everyone to be..." Eli decides to pick his next words carefully. "Everyone has to be sad, not guillty, not angry." Eli says to her. "You don't know that." Clare counters. "Would you?" Eli asks her, knowing the only awnser she could give was a confirmation of what Eli said earlier.

Becky and Alli are sitting next to each other before the bondfire, Jenna is sitting next to Connor, with her head resting on his shoulder, Becky is getting impatiënt no one came is all she could think of. "Annyone else really hungry?" Connor asks. "Well obviously no one is comming." Becky says, getting the 'subtile' hint of Connor. "Just put the fire out and pack up." She says while walking away, thinking it was a bad idea to do this in the first place. "No, maybe we shoul..." Alli try's but gets interupted: "No, it's fine it was a silly idea annyway." Becky says. "Becky!" Jenna shouts. "I just did all of this to be worthy of Adam." She says, in sad way, really heart - broken no one thought that way. Jenna see's something in the corner of her eye, she looks over and gets happy. "Becky..." She says in a happy mood. "Can't we get this thing down?" Becky asks. "Not untill you look over there." Jenna says. Becky turns around and her face goes from verry sad to surprised an army of people came, leaded by her worst enemy: Imogen, and by a good friend of Adam: Dallas, Dallas was holding Adam's skateboard. Imogen took the lead. "There are more people comming." "Its gonna be packed place... or field" She continued. "This is exactly what people need." Dave says. Dave he used to have some fights with Adam, not being comfortable he was transgender, but than he became one of his best friends... here to say his final goodbye's to Adam. Becky lights up, knowing that even Imogen came, they had some conflicts before, but were now united. She also lightend up, due the fact that so manny people were here to remember Adam. Bianca was also there she hugged Becky, she finally understood how much Adam meant for her... Only Drew didn't show up.

Clare and Eli decided to come, they were walking towards the huge crowd that gatherd for Adam. "Yo, this reminds me of the party Adam threw for Fiona at the old church." He says to Clare. "It's were we finally sparked." Clare said with a giggle, Eli had to laugh aswell. "You called Adam a hero that night." Clare said. "Oh, that's because he was." He said to Clare. "He thought me the power of bright twinkly lights." He said to her. "Where would we be without them?" She said in a joking way. "Clare your'e here i thought u couldn't make it!" Alli shouted with opened arms ready for the biggest hug of her life. "NO, no, no..!" Eli screamed, alerted to the danger. "U can hug... the hug protecy." He said to Alli. And opened his arms ready for the hug that was meant for Clare, all he got was a really light hug. "Okay this is weird." Alli said during the hug. "Did u get out the hospital?" Connor asks Clare. "My cancer is in remetion." She said happylie. "I didn't want to say it because i didn't want to overflow Adam." She said. "Are u kidding!?" Alli shouted. "That's amazing!" She shouted even harder to Clare. "Yeah, we needed some good news tonight." Jenna says. "Now i just need to make sure i make the most of my life." Clare said to the people gathered around her, trying to give a subtile advice you only live once. "We all should." Eli said, agreeing with his girlfriend. And he hugged her tightly.

Drew still mad at the world for taking away his beloved bro, is walking on the street, just wanting to be alone for a moment. He is beyond sad, he starts crying, grabbing his head, shaking his head around in a 'NO' movement, he can't believe his brother just blacked out in 1 second into another second. His phone beeped. he takes his phone out his jacket and reads a text from Bianca stating 'Luv you', than he starts reading the 'R.I.P Adam Torres' page, and he finds a video posted by Clare Edwards. He realises it's a video made by Eli, and he hurks down, next to a street pole, he just can't stand up annymore. "Adam Torres, where do you see yourself in the next 10 years?" Eli asked Adam in the video. Adam was wearing a cap and sitting on a small ledge, facing towards the camera and said. "uhhh, i don't know," He says smilling. "These past few years i lived more than i ever thought i could." He said with a huge smile on his face. "I went to degrassi as a new person, myself." He starts laughing. "And i flirted with the hottest girl Bianca..., but my brother is with her." He says. Drew starts smilling, listning to his brother. "And then i felt for the perfect one." Adam said, talking about Becky. "She overcame so much to be with me." Drew realised now it was about Becky and also knows he did stupid to her. Adam looks back at the camera, "So hands off Drew!" Shouting jokingly, this made Becky smile out screen. "Becky come here." Adam said to his girlfriend. "No, hahaha." She was still laughing at it. "Come here, i want you to be on video." Adam said to her, reaching his hand out for her. "Than everyone can believe that someone like you, can like a guy like me." He said to her, reaching in for a kiss. "Eli do you like filming me make out with my girlfriend?" He jokes to him, Becky laughs at his joke. Drew started smilling at the slideshow that came up now.

Later that night at the bondfire Jenna rested her head upon Connor's shoulder, while looking at the Adam montage. Everyone was silently looking at the montage, all with the same purpose, saying goodbye to a friend. "So manny people came," Becky said quietly to Adam's picture that was shown on the big screen, in the montage. "The amount of people i was looking for." "I'm so lost without you." She starts to go in a crying cracked voice. "My Adam Torres... I love you!" She whispered, and starts to cry. The montage ended and everybody stood up and left the scene except Jenna and Connor who where still hugging. Becky stood there in the middle of all the chairs and turned around to see a man in a black suit come up towards her. It was Drew Torres, the brother of the guy she fell in love with. He starts walking towards her, but starts to cry. Dallas turns around aswell and is suprised to see him here. He immediatly walks towards him, and they both share the biggest hug ever made, between 2 guys. "How do you move on?" Drew asks him, while they are still hugging, releasing the hug after the question. Dallas sighed. "We find a way to say goodbye." he says to his friend.

Jenna was playing a song for Adam on her guitar next to the fire. Drew walks towards the chair that was meant for Adam, the white chair was barely noticible, it was covered up with flowers. "You did a stupid thing!" He shouts to the chair, imagening he was talking to Adam in heaven, or atleast Adam hearing him out. "When you love someone, you have to write it, and you couldn't hisitate." He said calmly to Adam in his mind. "That's why you made such a huge mark to the people around you." Drew said, Drew looked around him and saw that everybody was looking at him. "That's why there are so manny people to say goodbye." He said in a crying voice, he shakes his head after brief seconds of silence,"But i'm not going to, to me you will never be gone." Hepoints at his head and says: "You will always be inhere." He starts crying. "Don't get another caucusion." Dallas joked at Drew, when drew touched his head with his index finger, Everyone laughed. "Allright guys enough standing around... Let's get this party started!" Drew shouted at everyone, He walks towards Becky. "Hey." Drew started. "Hey." Becky said, not knowing what to expect. "I just wanted to say thanks." Drew tells her. "Adam loved to be at this party, to bad he missed it." He says. "He didn't, he's here." She says to him. "I can feel it." And a smile comes up her face. "Then he'd be pretty mad at the way i treated the girl he loved." He excuses himself for his behaviour before. "Becky it wasn't your'e fault..." He gets interrupted by Becky,"It wasn't annyone's fault." She says to him. "How do we move on?" Drew asks Becky. "What do we do?" Becky doesn't really know but finally comes up with: "Maybe we clean up Adam's stuff sometime." Drew nodds in aggreement.

They all gather around and light up a candle, with a balloon covering it and a letter attached to it, letting it fly in the air, they all watch the baloon going high in the air and then Imogen hears something, she looks back and to her surprise it's: "Fiona!?" Imogen shouts. Everyone stares behind them and Fiona walks up to everyone, she came to say goodbye... and to see Imogen.


End file.
